LittleDragon to AngelFace
by HeRmIoNe666rIdDlE
Summary: After a messy break up with Ron, Hermione is convinced by Ginny to join a muggle online dating site where she meets the man of her dreams- LittleDragon. But when she meets him face-to-face and finds out he's Draco M chaos follows. Can she still love him?
1. Chapter 1

He stunk of alcohol, mainly vodka. That was what Hermione noted when Ron lurched into their house at around two in the morning. She had been reading, whilst anxiously waiting for him to come home. Her nails were bitten down to the stubs. She'd be able to fix them up later.

Fury flooded Hermione. The bastard. He'd had her up to a ridiculous hour in the morning waiting for him to come home, then he came home completely drunk. He needed to grow up, he was about to be a father, after all. Hermione's hand strayed to her swollen stomach, to her little Rose, as she and Ron had decided to name the girl.

She'd wanted to surprise him, being home. She hadn't expected to be back from her conference in Paris so early. He however managed to surprise her as a young woman with large boobs, a short dress and a high heels came tumbling in through the front door after him. "RON!" she screamed, in fury. Her wand was out and she slashed it through the air, blasting Ron into the wall. She sent a sobering charm his way and his eyes brightened with horror and realization.

"Hermione, please," he pleaded, "let me explain!"

"YOU SELFISH, FILTHY SWINE!" screamed Hermione, throwing her book at him. He attempted to duck but it hit his nose and blood started pouring.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she sobbed, flinging herself at him, punching, kicking, biting and scratching whatever part of him she could. His fist slammed into her stomach, twice, and one slammed into her face. She couldn't believe he would actually hit her. She managed to straddle him, punching him again and again. As he struggled underneath her, she felt her hair being wrenched back by the drunk woman Ron had brought home. Hermione recognized her as a Hufflepuff from the year below them when they were at Hogwarts. Hermione leapt at the girl, punching her in the mouth. Hermione felt the skin over her knuckles tear. She grabbed her wand and apparated, still sobbing, to Ginny and Harry's.

"Hermione?" she heard Harry ask and she threw herself at him. He caught her and stumbled back to the couch and she curled up on his lap. She cried her eyes out, hating Ron, hating the woman he had brought home and hating the world. Her tears began to slow and she registered Ginny stroking her back as Harry cradled her.

"He was cheating on me." Hermione said, in a choked voice. "He brought home another girl." Ginny and Harry started making sounds of horror. "Then I started to hit him!" she sobbed, "and he hit me."

"Harry, you're sleeping in the guest room." She heard Ginny say and she let the redhead lead her to Ginny and Harry's bed. She curled up, comforted by the familiar smells, and she fell asleep, feeling Ginny stroking her back and rocking her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, my name is Luisel Greengrass. I'm the daughter of Astoria Greengrass and a father I don't know.

I was born in London, in a squalid flat. My mother Astoria hates me. Absolutely hates me. I don't know why and I've stopped asking a long time ago. In fact, at age ten, I haven't spoken for seven years. I don't know an exact time when I decided I wasn't going to speak, but Astoria beat me when I said something she didn't like, which seemed to be every time I opened my mouth.

I want to hate her, but she's my mother and I'm not allowed to, that's what she told me, seven years ago when I told her I hated her. Back then I didn't even understand what the word meant, but she beat me half to death then fixed me with her wand.

I never knew that being a witch was unusual until I went to a muggle primary school and she lectured me on not telling anyone. Not hard, I never spoke. Once I was at school, teachers took me to different counselors and psychologists and doctors, but no one found anything wrong with me.

So I don't speak.

I just dream that someday my dad will come and take me away.


End file.
